A dance on roses
by Sweet-Chilli
Summary: Bella’s life is the dance. She has friends and enemies, but she has never experience love. There is a new girl in the ballet class.What made her hart beat faster? Was a boy whit cobber hair involved?And what made Emmet blush? Give it a chance ;D
1. the new girl

Ok, I am trying something new here, a different angel. This is my second fanfictoin and it's about a dancer.

I am a dancer my self, and love to dance... 3 so, I know what I am writing about ;D

I do not own twilight (my one sorrow)

Plies review 3 3

ENJOY !!!

* * *

**"Oh, come on girls, hold your centre and point those feet." Mrs Cox shouted.**

**"This is Ballet and it demands tree thing: discipline, discipline and discipline"**

**Bella roll her eyes at Jessica who stood behind her at the barre. Jessica was tall, blond and had been Bella's best friend sins they both started dancing.**

**"I saw that Isabella Swan" Mrs Cox said sharp. "Stop rolling your ayes and start concentrating on your turn out. And for havens sake girl, ware your hair in a proper bun" she turn her back at Belle and marched down the line of girls.**

*******************************************************************************

**After class we were stretching out in the studio. "What a totally bitch Mrs Cox is" Jessica said angry. "Talking to you that way, she knows no hairspray in the world will keep your hair in order"**

**"I know, no wonder she have no man, I bet she never take that leotard off" Belle said and they giggled. "It has to be from the 50ties"**

**They were still giggling outside on the parking lot. "Hey, isn't that the new girl we saw in class today" Jessica said and pointed at the girl waiting on the bench. The girl was small and had short hair. She was so beautiful and was wearing a stylish training outfit.**

**We walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, we saw you in class today. You are new here, aren't you?" Bella established.**

**"Yes, just moved here from Arizona. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." She smiled from ear to ear and Bella knew she liked her.**

**"I'm Bella Swan and this is my best friend Jessica. So what do you think of the class, isn't Mrs Cox a hideous creature! You know one time she did throw a girl out of class because she had a belly button" they shacked hands and Bella and Jessica joined Alice on the bench.**

**"Yes she seems awful, but it was fun to dance again. Back in Arizona I had so little time for ballet. By the way, I need to do some shopping. I had to leave most of my clothes when we moved, it broke my hart. Are there some malls around here?" asked Alice.**

**Jessica smiled delighted, finely a potential shopping partner that enjoyed shopping. Bella on the other hand, felt her hart sink. She hated shopping, except shopping training or dancing clothes.**

**"There are some pretty good stores here, but you have to know where to look. Hey... I just got a great idea, what if I and Bella take you shopping to morrow after ballet. Omg...we are going to have so much fun. Oh, stop moping Bella, you need some new clothes and you know it" Jessica said whit a thrilled voice and we agreed to get together after ballet the next day.**

*******************************************************************************

**(Next day, Saturday)**

**Alice, Bella and Jessica were getting into Alice's car, ready for some serious shopping.**

**Alice and Jessica were talking while putting the bags into the back seat. Jessica was exited and was planning the trip.**

**"I think we should go to the mall whit the great shoe store first. I really need some new shoes to go to my silver dress. It is so cute, it has a low cut in the back and...." Bella cut her off whit an irritated voice "Oh no, I have left my pointing shoes in the wardrobe. I will be back in no time," she got out of the car and walked fast to the building.**

**BPOV**

**I slowed down and walked slowly towards the brick building.**

_If I walk really slowly now, they will eventually go shopping whiteout me._

**I smiled of the idea, I was so clever.**

**"Nice try Bella" Jessica shouted from the parking lot "but you are still going shopping"**

_Shit! _

**I speeded up and went inside. The corridor was long, but in the walls there were windows so you cud see into the studios.**

**Here were all sort of dancing going on: jazz, ballet, hip hop, tap dance, contemporary and modern.**

**I glanced true the windows when I went past them. I found the pointing shoes where I had left them and made my way back.**

**One familiar face smiled and waived to my on the other side of a window. Jasper, one of my closest friends was having a contemporary lesson. He had short dirty blond hair and was wearing a tight grey t-shirt whit sweat marks.**

_Lucky him, dancing, while I had to go shopping. _

**"Shopping" I mimed whit pain written all over my face.**

**He laughed at me, he new I hated shopping.**

**He winked and smiled at me, then turned to join the class in a combination.**

**I stood there watching for a while. They were so good.**

**My ayes stopped on a boy in a green t-shirt whit copper hair.**

**The way he moved was so beautiful, jet masculine.**

_Who is that?_

**He turned around and I got a glimpse of his face**

_Wow... he was handsome and cute. Nice body too. _

**The boy looked up and straight into my ayes. His ayes were beautifully green.**

**They held me captured. I couldn't look away. He smiled a crocked smile. It was breath taking.**

**My hart jumped, my face turned hot and I ran down the corridor.**

_Idiot, why did you just stand there staring like a moron? Idiot, idiot. _

_***************************************************************************_

**In the moment I shut the car door, we left the parking lot. Alice and Jessica was so busy discussing the latest fashion, that they didn't notice my read face.**

**I was relived and for the first time I was happy that my best friends was so into fashion.**

* * *

So what do you think???

Is it any good or is it totally bad???

Have you any ideas or suggestion about what happen next... come whit it:D

But, I have my own plans :D

You know the drill, push the button :D


	2. the silver Volvo

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. I whish I cud do it again, writing it I mean. Silly, don't you think??

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it... If it is something that you miss or don't like...Tell me about it and I will se what I can do. Or you have ideas on how to continue... don't be shy.

And of course: REVIEW... pretty please

* * *

**BPOV**

**(Sunday morning)**

**I was on my way to the ballet school, driving my old Beetle down the highway. She was an old lady, but worked like a dream. I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the sound of "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. I felt so light hearted and happy. **

**" _I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_**

**_Two hundred degrees  
_**

**_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
_**

**_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
_**

**_I wanna make a supersonic man of you" _**

**I was singing loud and practically dancing in my seat. What a feeling. My stomach was full of butterflies, dancing around inside me. **

**Maybe he would be there today ??? **

**I blushed and my cheek was burning. My hart was out of control and beating like a maniac. He had so amazing ayes, so green, penetrating. **

Don't be so silly... what is the chance that he will be there ... and he probably thinks I am a moron... standing there and staring. ..Idiot... what was I thinking... why didn't I just drool over him!!

**_I thought sarcastic. I was so angry at myself. _**

I hope I never see him again.

**_But I knew that it was a lie. I hoped I would see him today. _**

And what if I saw him again, what cud I say??Hey, I am Bella... Remember me. I was the girl stirring and drooling. Nice to meet you!

**I focused on the lyrics in the song to calm me down. I helped. **

"**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
**_**"I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode"**_

**I slowed down droved into the parking lot in front of the school. There were some cars there, but still room for me. **

**Suddenly my hart leaped and I jumped on the brake. There, coming out of the school he was, as marvellous as I remembered. His hair waived in the summer breeze and the sun played whit it. He moved so elegant and sensual. He was walking in his own thoughts. Probably not noticed me, and I intended it to remain that way. **

**_I ducked my head and held my breath. _**

"_**Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me"**_

**I turned the volume down. Not allowing me a quick look out the window. But my body longed to look, to see him onemore time.**

What would I give for just one smile! ....Take a grip girl, concentrate... doesn't embarrass yourself more...

He will leave soon and then it will be like nothing happened... because nothing really happened....

**While I was down there I took the time to I examine my new shoes. They were brand new, bought yesterday while wewere shopping. Alice was like Duracell, she keeps going and going and going... I smiled and scratched some dirt off the white shoe. That was the problem whit white shoe, they get dirty. I had tried to tell jess and Alice it yesterday, but they didn't listen. Just saying that white was the new black. It made no sense to me. **

**A sound pulled me back to reality, an odd tapping sound. It stopped, I listened even harder. Then it started again, a gentle tapping sound. **

**Then it hit me, a gentle tapping sound like someone was knocking on the window...I felt a shiver down my spine.**

Please, please, please don't let it be him.

**_I looked up and into a couple of sparkling green ayes. I swallowed and rolled down the window..._**

** "_Hey" _**

**I was speechless, He had a marvellous voice. His ayes were intense looking into mine whit a hint of humour. He smiled the unbelievable smile and he looked like he was having fun. I cud not see he humour. He was leaning against me, his head at my level. He was so close I cud almost smell his smell. It was sweet. I felt dizzy having him so close. **

Oh no... He remembers me... the stirring, drooling me...

**I went angry at myself again of being such a fool. **

**"Hey" I said. **

Ouch... that was harsh

**My voice was more unsympathetic than expected. He leaned away from me whit confusing look in his ayes, but the smilenever left his face.**

**"_Can I as what you were doing down there?" he asked _ **

**"_That's none of your business" I sad firm_**

Oh no... So embarrassing... now he certain think I am a moron... pleas let me die!!

**"_You were down there a while, thought you had passed out or something"_**

Why wont he let it go... look at his smug face... how can someone so beautiful be so annoying???

"**As I said: that's none of your business, and beside is it a habit of yours peeking inn to stranger's cars. That is just creepy" **

**_He looked amused, I was furious at him. _**

** "_So we are strangers now?? It didn't seem like that yesterday" he retorted _ **

**"**_**I don't know what you mean! Go away, you are blocking my view. "** _

Stupid, stupid me... why did he have to be so smug about it... he should be grateful having a girl like me checking him out... I'm not ugly; many boys back at school would die to date me. Not that I would date any of them, they are so silly... for havens sake I grow up whit them...

**My mind wandered and I noticed that he still stood there starring at me whit a strange an expression on his face.**

**"_What ...are you slow or something??? Move I said" I almost shouted at him._ **

**_He looked unsure and hesitated a minute. _ **

**"_Eh... you are sort of blocking me inn" __I turned my head and saw for the first time the silver Volvo my car was blocking. _**

**_My heart sank like a rock and my cheek went hot and red._ **

**"_Oh... right... I'll just ... " _**

**The engine was still running and I stepped on the gas. Moving my Beetle away, so the Volvo could leave, and stopped.**

Oh my good.... idiot, idiot... oh you cruel fate... let me die of embarrassment now.

**In the mirror I cud see him laughing and getting into the car. The silver Volvo smoothly backed up and drive past me. He grinned at me and I pouted. **

**I looked away ignoring him and he was gone. **

*****************************************************************************************************

**I was no longer in the mood for dancing, so I went home to Jessica. The least thing I needed now was to be alone whit my head. I rang the bell and waited. **

"**Coming "Jessica's voice was calling from inside the house, followed by the sound of feet rushing down a stair. I opened the door and went inside, Jessica's home was like my second home. I spent more time there then at my parents place. They travelled often. **

"**Hey, I thought you were going to the dance school today... you know making up the time you lost when we were shopping??" Jessica said and hugged me from behind. **

**"_Well, change of planes" I said in a thin voice. _**

**Jessica turned me round and looked into my eyes. She always knew when something was bothering me.**

**And suddenly everything came bursting out, about yester day and the meeting today. I was blushing and so embarrassed. **

**When I was done Jessica just laughed. "Oh my god, Bella, that's hilarious and so typical you. You know embarrassing yourself in public...You actually hid in your care and blocking him inn??? It's like that time in second grade when Mike Newton pulled down your jeans, but better. We have to tell Alice, she is going to die" **

**************************************************************************************

**Jessica called Alice and Alice suggested that we should come over to her place and have a sleep over. Sins I needed some cheering up. Beside some girl time would do us good. **

**We went upstairs pack for the sleep over. I did not want to go home and pack, so Jessica borrowed me some clothes and a tiny silk PJ. Luckily my school stuff was in the ****Beetle, so we didn't have to stop at my house tomorrow before parents were at their worst in the morning. **

************************************************************************************

Wow... that is huge

"**Are you shore this is the right place" I said, standing in front of the huge white house. It was marvellous and had big windows facing down to the driveway**

**Jessica checked the note one more time. **

"**Yes... it has to be. Look there is her car, mystery solved. Now ring that bell Bella...hey, that almost rimed... You know both starts whit a B" **

**Sometimes Jessica was as blond as her hair, which was one of the things I loved about her. **

"**Very funny Blondie" I giggled and rang the doorbell.**

**My finger had not left the button before the door flied up. Alice skipped true the door wearing a cute light yellow dress. **

" **yey, you are here, what took you so long, I have been waiting like forever" Alice said glad and hugged me warmly sins I was the closest.**

"**You know Jessica, it looked as if she was packing for a weekend in Paris, not a sleepover" We both laughed and Alice tiptoed barefoot over to Jessica to hug her to.**

"**Hey... you have to be prepared for everything, who knows if I meet a handsome man who wants to take me to Paris" Jessica said bright while hugging Alice.**

Like that's ever going to happened

"**Sure, you never know" I said optimistic.**

"**Oh... I am a terrible host, come in, come in." Alice said and waived us inside. The house was huge and light, whit white walls and light furniture. **

Wow... everything is so clean, no dust what so ever. It looks like a home from a magazine, so spotless and tidy.

**We followed her upstairs and dumped our stuff on the flour in our bedroom. Bedroom and bedroom, it was more like a small sitting room whit TV, couches, two mattresses and a veranda. It was cosy and inviting. **

"**I thought that we could sleep her, I'll show you my room later. And my closet, it is like form another world... anyway; I was thinking on ordering pizza tonight, do you like pineapple. I love them, can't eat pizza whiteout... So... what do you want to do then??" said Alice while opening the veranda doors. The summer breeze danced into the room. **

**********************************************************************************

**It wasn't hard to figure out what to do. We were tree girls, it was summer and sunny, so we sunbathed. **

**I was wearing Jessica's bikini, it was plane black, but to petite for my taste. I liked cloths that covered me up, not almost exposed everything. **

Too hot... feeling like a sausage on a frying pan...

**I was sweating like a pig, honestly. **

"**Jess, Alice, I'm going inside for a while... this is too hot for my taste" **

**Not waiting for an answer I got up from my blue towel. The grass was dry whit a hint of browned; it had not rained for months. **

"**Okay, go ahead Bella, I think I'm going to lie here a little bit longer" Alice said sleepy. **

"**Me too" Jessica didn't even bother to open her ayes. **

**I crossed the lawn and went inside the house. I stood in the kitchen trying to remember the way to our bedroom. I soon gave up.**

Where is the bedroom? Alice should have given me a map over the house... now I have to look for the bloody room myself... then I'm going to get lost, and no one will ever find me... What happened to Bella, people are going to say... then one day some one will find me dead... I can see the headline... GIRL STRAYED IN BIG HOUSE FOUND DEAD... stop being so gloomy, you are in a fabulous house whit your best friends, be happy...

**I told myself wandering from room to room not noticing where I went. There were white doors every where. I open one door and came to a bathroom whit a bathtub. **

Have to remember to ask Alice if I can try it sometime...

**I continued down the hallway and opened a second door who leaded into a living room. Here the TV was bigger and a fireplace for cold evenings. There was a big door who leaded to a little garden whit exotic flower. I recognised a strange orchid, the rest had I never seen before. **

**Nearby a door closed. **

Plies let it be Alice...

**I ran back across the room; towards the door I came inn, and slammed it open it. The door swung outwards into the hallway and stopped suddenly whit a thud. **

What the...?

**In the dark Hallway I cud se a shape on the floor, it was moaning. **

* * *

This is the longest chapter I have written and I am quite proud of it.

So what do you think, should I write from Alice's pov?? Is she too superficial? And what about Jessica?

The next chapter I think I will write in Edwards's pov...

Anyway, I know where the story is heading and that's a good thing.

Please review.

then some last word from sugababes that I think is fitting:

"You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control"

**SO REVIEW **


End file.
